


Gawsten one-shot fic collections

by Maddie_Sixx



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, these are kinda weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Sixx/pseuds/Maddie_Sixx
Summary: All of my old gawsten fics from an old Wattpad account, plus some never posted ones. As I've been rereading these I have realized how much smut there actually is... By the way these are by no means meant to offend anyone mentioned in the stories.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gawsten





	1. Tag you're it

Geoff was running around trying to find Awsten, but little did he know how close he was. Awsten was hiding behind the island in the kitchen and he had just walked past him without even noticing he was there, then he started looking in the cabinets across from Awsten’s hiding spot. The island was completely empty on the inside so as Geoff walked around Awsten went to the other side and tried to escape from him, and run up to one of the bedrooms for an escape. But as Awsten was opening the cabinets to the other side Geoff walked around and spotted the head of purple hair creeping out. Awsten tried to run and escape to safety, but he caught him throwing his arms around Awsten’s waist and screaming, "I GOT YOU, FINALLY!!" It caused them both to bust out laughing.

Geoff had his arms wrapped tightly around Awsten’s waist, his fingers grazing over his sides enough to make him squirm because he was ticklish. Geoff started to actually tickle him, causing him to curl up and start laughing hysterically. But Geoff never let go of him, he kept a hold of Aws, never loosening his grip. As if he were to let go he would lose him forever. After a handful of minutes Geoff stopped tickling Awsten, instead placing small sweet kisses on the back of his neck.

After Geoff had enough of tickling and kissing, he drug himself and slap-happy singer over to the couch, while still keeping a hold of me and plopped down on the couch with me in his arms. I think it's safe to say the game of tag was over now. Both boys were out of breath, but still just looking at each other took their breath away. Geoff laid back pulling them chest-to-chest, faces inches apart. Awsten could feel every breath Geoff exhaled against his cheeks, his breath smelled of mint and coffee and it didn't bother him one bit. All Awsten wanted was to get just a little closer and feel his guitarist’s soft lips against my own. So that is what he did, he kissed him until they were out of breath yet again. Geoff's hands were creeping further south during the little makeout sesh and he held the soft ass in tight jeans

Now the thing is Geoff has an affinity for his singer’s ass. And just resting his hands on that perfect ass in skinny jeans made him happy but it also made little Geoff happy as well. Awsten was going to point it out and make a joke out of it, but instead he just wove his fingers into Geoff's soft hair and laid soft kisses down his jaw and neck. Awsten stopped at the collar of his shirt and left a hickey on each of his collar bones. Both of the hickeys elicited a soft deep moan to slip past Geoff's lips.

"Shit Awsie that mouth can do so many more things than just singing" Geoff stuttered out while his hands gripped Awsten’s soft ass and slid down the back of his thighs, pulling him down on his lap causing their crotches to make delicious contact. They were almost too far gone to hear the slight sound of keys jingling outside the front door. While Awsten heard the sound of keys jingling, Geoff was intent on undoing his boy’s jeans and making them hit the floor. Awsten looked up towards the door, seeing the handle turn, but Geoff had yet to hear a little sounds he had picked up on and he just kept on creating hickeys down Awsten’s soft pale neck.

It seems as though time had slowed down, the door was opening and Geoff wasn't stopping. Otto made it in the door before even realizing what was happening on the couch in front of him. Before he could set his keys down or take his shoes off Otto felt the need to drop everything and turn right back out the door and pretend like he never saw a thing.

Now let me tell you one thing, when your friend/band member walks in on you and your best friend about to fuck is an INSTANT. MOOD. KILLER. But that doesn't mean it stopped Geoff and Awsten from continuing what they had started later that night in his room with the door locked.


	2. A Prince and his boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to vibe with merlin and I hella shipped merthur, so this was a gawsten version of that.

Geoff and Awsten were always inseparable, they grew up together side by side in one of the Kingdom's poor villages. Although Geoff was 3 years older than Awsten, that never slowed their friendship down. They were always side by side doing something together. Sometimes they got picked on because it was a little "queer" to only have one friend and constantly be with him and be very close to him. But neither of them cared. They continued living how they pleased side by side, partners in crime. That was until Geoff's mom married The King. The King fell deeply in love with Geoff's mother, after seeing her day in and day out, because she took care of the royal horses. The King had watched her for days on end and how she always seemed to love the horses, The King quickly fell for Geoff's mother and asked for her hand in marriage. Young Geoff and Awsten had started to grow apart now that Geoff was becoming the prince and Awsten was still a poor boy, but Geoff never wanted to leave Awsten's side. But their lives pulled them in opposite directions until Awsten got a job working at the Royal house as a personal servant for the now prince Geoff. Corralling the two young boys back together after a short 6-month separation that felt like an eternity to the two.

Geoff was never one for early mornings. But with him turning 21 he was being rushed into finding a princess (though he never wanted a princess because he had always had Awsten) and the search for a princess led to early morning meetings about throwing a ball. Geoff always wished his Awsten could be his princess. Though Awsten wasn't allowed to take place as Geoff's princess because it was 'wrong', that doesn't mean that stopped Geoff from calling Awsten his behind closed doors. Absolutely no one was to know what happened between Awsten and Geoff, and that was how they kept it. They had adjoining rooms because Awsten was Geoff's personal servant, though he never did call Awsten such due to the reality that he was his boyfriend. And they had been for the last 4 years. Almost every night Awsten slept in Geoff's bed because the younger of the two had night terrors of the bullying he endured in the 6 months they were apart. And Geoff’s touch was the only way of calming them.

As of now, the two were curled up in Geoff's soft silk sheets holding each other in gentle embraces. Awsten was to have Geoff ready and clothed by nine and it was six in the morning now. Today is one of the last few meetings finalizing the Summer Royal ball, of which is being planned only to find Geoff a princess to marry. But he knew it would be a failure because he had Awsten all to himself and he would until his days were at an end. Now because they had three hours to themselves they decided to fill their time with fun.

Awsten, although being the younger and smaller of the two, climbed onto Geoff's lap and wove his slim fingers into Geoff's soft hair and pressed soft and gentle kisses along Geoff's jawline. There was nothing but their boxers separating either of them from feeling each other growing hard. Geoff allowed his hands to slip under the waistband of Awsten's undergarments and rest on his ass. The little kisses being placed by Awsten continued up to Geoff's lips where a chaste kiss began. The kiss continued for several moments only being broken a few times, both gasping for little amounts of oxygen to relieve the soft burn in both of their lungs.

Awsten's lips left Geoff to be placed on Geoff's collarbones only seconds later and placing soft tiny kisses on them. The little kisses being placed continued down his chest and torso and briefly paused before Awsten's slim fingers slipped into Geoff's boxers gently tugging on them as Awsten's way of silently asking to take them off. Geoff gladly complied and lifted his hips up enough for Awsten to slide his boxers off. Seconds after Geoff's boxers were off Awsten tugged his own off, and climbed back to Geoff. Geoff slipped two fingers into Awsten's mouth giving him the quiet command of 'suck' to which Awsten immediately complied lubricating Geoff's fingers. After a few short moments of prep Awsten was whimpering for Geoff to be inside of him.

Geoff quickly wiped off his fingers before grasping hold of Awsten's soft pale hips lining himself up before slowly pushing down on Awsten's hips. Geoff allowed him to adjust for a moment. Awsten slowly started to lift himself up and drop himself back down on Geoff. Geoff kept a rough grip on Awsten's hips as their pace started to pick up, from a soft rise and fall to a rapid bounce causing the sound of skin slapping skin to ricochet off the stone walls of the castle. But Geoff's grip may have been a little too rough, seeing as Awsten bruised very easily, and due to his very pale skin, the deep violet bruises would definitely stick out by the time they were done. Although Awsten didn't mind because he liked the physical marks that his love would leave on him.

Awsten bounced on his love's length, steadying himself by planting both hands on Geoff's slightly sculpted chest, digging his fingernails into the taught flesh. Awsten's once speedy and precise bounces became slower and messier as he neared his climax. Geoff saw his opportunity and took it, skillfully flipping Awsten over so Geoff was now ruthlessly pounding into Awsten. This change in position made Geoff's length to hit Awsten's g-spot, causing a sloppy string of 'Oh god babe' and 'Geoffrey, YES' to slip out of Awsten's ajar mouth. Hearing his love's voice moan his full first name was enough to tip him over the edge. As he was riding out his high he wrapped his hands around Awsten's leaking tip quickly moving up and down to finish off his love. Awsten came with the high shriek of Geoffrey and let go all over his blushed and pale chest. Geoff slid out of Awsten and wrapped his arms around his breathless love

It was quickly approaching nine, and Awsten and Geoff were still cuddling in the silk sheets when the younger of the two realized what time it was. They took a rushed shower together and dressed in an ungodly short amount of time and waltzed into the grand hall, where the meeting was being held, mere moments before the clock tower struck nine. Geoff took his seat at the head of the oblong table across from The King and Queen, Awsten sat on his left. The rest of the royal parties from surrounding kingdoms sat between the four on either side of the table. The meeting seemed to drag on for many hours, though it only lasted for 2 hours. Once the meeting ended, all of the royal court members were escorted to the dining hall for a feast before the long trips back to their respective kingdoms.

Geoff dragged Awsten back to his room to proclaim his love for the younger man again. After both boys had cuddled for hours dinner was served and they sat at the oblong table once more that day as it slowly dwindled into the night. Once more sharing the silk sheets and holding each other in gentle embraces.


	3. The Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsten's new neighbor catches his eye and he tries his damnedest to get his attention.

Awsten lived in one of the richest neighborhoods in Huston. That being said it meant that his neighborhood was filled with rich, rude, and rather grouchy men with plastic surgery designed barbie doll wives, and old married couples, and all of the above having no kids. That was until the house next door, the elderly Wigington couple, had their grandson moving in to help take care of them. The boy looked like he was around Awsten's age. Awsten was 18 and fresh out of Hell Hole, I mean High School, and looking for a college that was "worthy enough" of his mother and father's money. Although Awsten didn't really care about that, seeing as he wanted to go into the music industry. But the Wigington boy, who he was soon to learn was named Geoff, was 22 and a college graduate.

The Knights, being the kind family that they are, invited the couple and their grandson over for dinner the first night he arrived. Awsten immediately knew he had taken a liking to the new young man from the conversations they had at dinner.

Once the Wigington boy was fully moved in by the following weekend, Awsten learned that Geoff's window was in proper view from his and that Geoff regularly left his curtains open, not knowing of the dual-toned eyes that enjoyed the free view.

A few months had passed and the young Knight boy found himself trying to catch Geoff's eye any chance he could. This meant that sometimes the younger would go fetch mail in boxers and a t-shirt or occasionally just boxers when Geoff was sitting on the porch enjoying an ice tea and the view. The funny thing is that Awsten caught Geoff staring at him a few times when said events would happen, but once Geoff realized that he had been caught staring he tended to choke on his tea and turn bright red. Awsten also left his own curtains open more often than usual when he changed or undressed for bed, which turned Geoff's head quite a few times. But Geoff's favorite thing was when Awsten would play his guitar while sitting on his window seat. No matter how many minutes or hours the boy would play Geoff would always sit completely in a trance watching as the slim fingers seemed to fly across the pearl-inlaid neck of his favorite purple guitar. 

One morning Awsten was sitting in the window seat once again, but this time he was playing the beginning of Good Charlotte's Walk by. A song Geoff just so happened to know by heart. So the elder of the two pulled out his own guitar and joined in, taking Awsten by surprise. But he just had to one-up Geoff by allowing his professionally trained voice to leave his lips. Geoff's mind had halted its work upon hearing the voice of what he thought to be an angel, although his fingers kept playing the song without help from the now mush brain. The rest of the morning continued in this way, either boy playing the start of a song then jumping to another to see if the other could join in.

After a good number of songs, Geoff offered Awsten a glass of his Grandmother's sweet tea and Awsten gladly accepted. He placed the violet guitar in its stand and quickly walked down the stairs and out the door. Once crossing the front gate and walking the short distance to the Wigington property where Geoff was already waiting with two glasses of tea. Together they sat on the old wooden porch swing that held residence on Geoff's porch. The boys partook in several hours of conversation, finishing their tea quite quickly. As the afternoon quickly approached Geoff invited the cute boy from next door, inside for something to eat. While Geoff was preparing a couple of sandwiches Awsten decided to ask a few personal questions.

"So, Gee, what do you want to do with your life now that you are out of college?" The natural blue asked while setting himself on the counter next to Geoff.

"Well I want to get a job, other than this one of course, and possibly find a guy to settle down with." Geoff spoke, his eyes never leaving the two sandwiches that he was still making. Once the sentence had left his mouth there was nothing but silence and a pair of blue and green eyes looking directly at him.

"Well do you have your eyes set on a particular guy?" 

"I do actually have my eyes on a gorgeous specimen of the male kind." He answered gazing at the young man that is perched upon the countertop, waiting for any reaction whatsoever. Awsten's face faltered for a moment before regaining his well-known smirk. Geoff could see the tiny twinkle of hope in the dual colors quickly extinguish.

"Well tell me 'bout him, I might know him, I mean I have lived here my whole life." Awsten allowed the slightly stinging words to flow out of his mouth and into the warm Texas air. 

"I think you might know him actually-" Awsten began to interject before Geoff could finish his statement.

"Really, have you been watching me and my friends through my window" the light-hearted joke seemed to lighten the mood a little.

"No, now sush and let me finish," Geoff said in a goofy tone that invoked a giggle from Awsten. "He is a super sweet guy, he does things that brighten my day and he doesn't even know it at times, seeing him smile just lights up my whole world and it is so contagious. He has the absolute most adorable little butt there is and some mornings I just want to grab it and give it a gentle squeeze but, I can't because he is not yet mine. And he is a god when he plays the guitar." 

"Well, he sounds amazing. What's his name?"

"I can't just tell you, you have to figure it out." Geoff said a small knowing smile gracing his lips.

"Okay then, at least tell me what he looks like."

"He's a couple inches shorter than me, he has amazing faded blue hair that looks really soft, he's got some of the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. One eye is this precious blue and the other is a mesmerizing green. If I could I would look at them all day. Oh, and his lips, they look so kissable. But the best part is he is sitting right in front of me." Geoff took a wary glance at Awsten and waited. Waited for a sound, a word, something, to let him know the younger's thoughts. He can see the gears turning in the boy's eyes, but nothing is said, neither of them moves, their eyes locked on one another.

One singular hand was going to change everything. Awsten gently glided his hand to Geoff's jaw. Drawing him close enough that breathing could be felt on faces till their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Can I?" Geoff softly whispered an ask of consent. An instant response was given.

"Of course you idiot."


End file.
